A Tale Unfolds
by Mrs Noah 'Puck' Puckerman
Summary: This is about Desperate Housewives and their lives in Wisteria Lane. I will try and do everyone's point of view at some point but right now I am concentrating on the John/Gabriella/Carlos love triangle


**Mary-Alice Brandon (Voiceover): **Neighbours, some our sweet and kind. While others may be a little distracted. In Wisteria Lane, the neighbour's moods change quickly. Some neighbours start up an a love affair that ended 10 years ago. New neighbours learn secrets about their family.

**XxGabriellaxX**

I was busy cleaning the house when I saw John coming up the porch steps with Ana; I quickly took my hair out of its messy ponytails and took off the orange top to reveal a pink shirt. I smiled at Ana when she stepped in the door. "Oh, hey Aunt Gabby" Ana smiled and set her stuff down. "Hi Ana...Hi John" I smiled weakly at him, trying not to give too much away. "Where's Uncle Carlos?" I looked away from John quickly. "Oh, he should be home any minute. Anyway, I need you to babysit tonight Ana because Carlos is going back to work after his Lunch and won't be home until late" I smiled and grabbed my purse. "And where are you going?" She asked, Ana had folded her arms over her chest which meant that she was refusing.

"Listen here Missy. I promised your Uncle Carlos that we would be your legal guardians until your Mom got out of prison. What I say goes. And you are babysitting" I glared at her. Ana glared at me and I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but tell me where are you going?" I sighed in exasperation. "I am going to meet up with a few modelling agencies to sign some contracts" I smiled. Her expression brightened. "And no, they are not for you Ana. They are for me. I am thinking about reliving my dream and...Here is some cash in advance" I handed her two twenties. "Thanks" Ana beamed and bounced up stairs, I waited until I heard her door slam shut and turned to John. "We will on for tonight" I smiled. "Of course" He grinned. "Meet me at the pier" John kissed my cheek and then left.

**Lunch:**

Carlos came home around 1pm and we sat together at John's restaurant for a romantic meal. "So why did you choose here Carlos" I sipped on my water trying to avoid John's gaze. "Because I thought it would be the perfect place to spend a little alone time together" He smiled and held my hand. "Yeah, well. The girls will be home soon so we can't spend too long here" I took another sip of my drink and we finished our meal. When Carlos wasn't looking I left a tip and then we left.

The girls came home a few minutes after we came back from our 'romantic' meal. They played with Carlos until he had to leave for work again. "I'll be back as soon as I can" I smiled and kissed him goodbye. I shut the door and went upstairs to pick out my outfit for tonight. I decided on a black dress which had a diamond in the middle were it stopped to show the cleavage. The shoes I chose to wear were black 6-inch stilettos. I smiled.

I went into Ana's bedroom and found her lying on her bed reading a fashion magazine. "Can you still babysit for me" I smiled and leaned against the doorframe. "Sure, Aunt Gabby. Oh by the can I invite a friend round to sit with me?" Ana sat up looking very hopeful. "Sure, I guess you are allowed some independence" I laughed, she rolled her eyes and I smiled. "Well, Carlos will be home by midnight, I will probably be back around half past" I looked at the clock and saw it was half- six already. "I'm going to go get ready now. Phone your friend now Ana" I left her room and went to get dressed.

I put my hair in loose curls and let it hang down my back, I smiled and grabbed my jacket, my purse and car keys. When I went downstairs I found Ana sitting on the loveseat with Danny. "Oh, Ana. I didn't know that Danny was the friend you were talking about" I smiled weakly. "I forgot to mention that didn't I. Silly me" I saw a glint of evil in her eyes and tried not to lose my patience with her. "I'm fine with it. Just don't do anything that will wake the girls up" I hoped she would catch on. "Right, I'm leaving. The girls have to be in bed by eight Ana, I will be ringing at eight to check if everything is alright" I smiled and left the house.

**John's Restaurant:**

I arrived at John's restaurant and smiled, it felt so different with John. He made me happy everytime I saw him and when I was with Carlos I felt...like a stay-at-home Mom. I pushed the door open and walked inside to find John walking towards me. "Hey" He kissed my cheek and then took my hand. "Ready to go" I asked beaming. "Sure am" I took my hand from his and tucked it through his arm.

We left and drove to the pier where a big white yacht was waiting, on the deck there was a table set for two and I could hear music playing softly. "This is beautiful" I smiled as we walked close. "I wanted the best for the best woman" He grinned and helped me onto the deck. I saw everything closer now; the deck was also covered in white and red roses. I was amazed so I turned round to John and kissed him.


End file.
